


Communion

by Emospritelet



Series: Original Sin [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Consent Issues, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Misunderstandings, Pregnancy, Side order of Swan Queen mutual pining, over the whole pregnancy thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/pseuds/Emospritelet
Summary: It's almost Christmas, and Belle French travels from New York to Maine to see Mr Gold for the first time since their date. She has some news that can only be delivered face-to-face.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Original Sin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515779
Comments: 83
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of my Festive Fic Fest on tumblr, and will be multi-chapter with a happy ending. At least that's the plan.

It was snowing again.**  
**

Belle closed and locked the door of the bookshop, turning her face up to the darkened sky and feeling the light kiss of cold flakes on her nose and cheeks. She let out a sigh, blinking rapidly to clear the snowflakes from her lashes, and put her keys in her bag before heading down the street. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and people hurried around her, clutching bulging bags of last-minute purchases. Belle had already made it known by virtue of a card in the bookshop window that she would not be open on Christmas Eve. It would mean that she would lose some last-minute sales, of course, but that couldn’t be helped. There was somewhere else she needed to be.

The wind was biting, and she shivered a little, pushing her chin down into her scarf as she quickened her pace. The neon sign outside Roni’s bar was a welcoming sight, and Belle ducked inside the door, letting a wave of heat and the raucous guitar of some rock ballad wash over her. She stamped snow from her boots, eyes flicking to the bar. Roni, the dark-haired owner and bartender, was deep in conversation with a woman that Belle hadn’t seen before. She was blonde and slender, with pale skin set off by the cream coat she wore above leather pants the colour of tropical sand and a cream turtleneck sweater. The woman had a glass of white wine, and was running a pale finger around the base of the glass as they talked in quiet voices. Roni had a glass in her hand, and was wiping it with a cloth in a surprisingly nervous fashion.

“So, I’m closing up tomorrow around eight,” she said. “If - if you wanted to come over for a drink, or something.”

The blonde woman smiled a little sadly.

“I don’t think my side would like that,” she said, and Roni’s face fell a little before a bright smile curved her red lips.

“Sure,” she said. “I understand. Big night for you guys, right? I don’t exactly celebrate.”

“It’s - it’s not that I don’t _want_ to…”

“Really, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” 

Roni turned away, her smile tight, almost a grimace, and Belle felt a surge of sympathy for her. She had never seen the blonde woman before, but there was clearly some history there, and deep feelings that were not remotely one-sided. She hoped they could work it out.

“Hey,” she said lightly, as though she hadn’t noticed their pining. “Man, it’s freezing out there!”

“Belle,” said Roni, looking relieved at her arrival. “You okay? Haven’t seen you in a week.”

“Yeah, I was feeling under the weather,” said Belle, wrinkling her nose.

“Nothing serious, I hope.”

Belle sucked her teeth, then shrugged. _May as well tell someone._

“Depends on your point of view, I guess,” she said. “I’m pregnant.”

“A baby?” The blonde woman looked delighted. “That’s wonderful!”

“Thank you.” 

Belle returned her warm smile. Roni’s reaction was nothing more than an upward flick of one brow.

“Oh,” she said. “Uh - congratulations?”

“Thanks.” Belle shrugged out of her coat. “You don’t seem too surprised.”

Roni pulled a face.

“You did look kinda beat last time you were in here,” she said. “When you said you couldn’t face a gin and tonic but scarfed down a bowl of pickled jalapeno slices, I gotta admit I had my suspicions.”

“Is that why you pushed me away from the wine and towards the iced tea?” said Belle wryly.

“Speaking of…” Roni picked up a glass with a questioning look, and Belle nodded, climbing onto a bar stool.

“You got any of those jalapenos?” she asked.

Roni slid a glass of iced tea across the bar towards her, and smirked before reaching for the jar of pickled chilli slices behind her.

“I’m gonna have to get in some more of these,” she said. “Never took you for a spice fiend.”

“Can’t seem to get enough of it right now,” said Belle, eyeing the slices of jalapeno as Roni scooped them up and drained them with the edge of a spoon.

“Is that a pregnancy thing?”

“Must be,” she sighed. “I guess at least it’s more healthy than my old cupcake obsession.”

“Got a fresh batch in today.” Roni pushed a little dish of pickled chillies towards her, and gestured to the plastic cake stand to her left, where sat half a dozen chocolate cupcakes, each topped with a thickly-piped swirl of inky-black frosting and a single dark cherry, sticky with syrup. “Want one? On the house, since you’re eating for two.”

Belle was tempted, tapping her fingernails on the bar.

“Guess I’d better check there’s nothing in there I shouldn’t be having,” she said. “You got a list of what’s in these things? I ate like two dozen of them leading up to Halloween, and they taste too good to be totally healthy.”

“Yeah, I got an ingredient list somewhere,” said Roni vaguely, fishing around under the bar. “The guy that makes ‘em dropped it off. Get a lot of questions about allergies. Here.”

She slapped a somewhat ragged piece of paper on the bar, and Belle looked it over. She glanced up, fixing Roni with a flat stare.

“Activated charcoal?” she said. “You weren’t planning on mentioning that?”

“Oh, yeah, apparently it’s how he got the frosting black,” said Roni, unconcerned.

_“Activated charcoal?”_ said Belle incredulously. “Are you _kidding_ me? I thought it was just regular food colouring!”

“What?” asked Roni, looking confused. “Isn’t it supposed to be good for you? That’s what the guy said, anyway. Some sort of hipster ingredient?”

“Not if you’re on bloody _birth control_!” 

“What?”

“It screws it up!” exclaimed Belle, throwing up her arms and letting them fall. “You do _know _that?”

“Uh…” Roni shifted uneasily. “No?”

_“Roni!”_

“Well, why would I?” she said defensively. “I don’t take birth control! I’m not even sure I understand how it _works_!”

“I don’t _believe_ this!”

“Seriously, you’ve been handing out cupcakes that mess with people’s birth control?” remarked the blonde woman. Roni put her hands on her hips.

“It _wasn’t me_!” she insisted. “Do you really think I could do something that evil?”

The blonde woman gave her a very flat look, and Roni huffed.

“Well, I _didn’t_!”

Belle leaned on the bar with a sigh.

“At least I have an explanation now,” she said dryly. “I thought it was just bad luck. Or - or _good_ luck, I guess. You know what I mean.”

Roni leaned on the bar, putting her head to the side.

“You’re happy about it?” she asked carefully.

Belle took a sip of her iced tea, and smiled as she set down her glass.

“Yeah,” she said. “I am. I mean, it was a shock, not gonna lie, but now I’ve had time to think about it, I’m really excited. I guess the timing isn’t great, but is there ever a perfect time?”

“And the father?” Roni sounded cautious, and Belle sighed.

“Haven’t told him yet,” she admitted. “I only found out yesterday, and - well, he lives up in Maine. Something tells me this needs to be a face-to-face conversation.”

“Yeah.” Roni poured herself a glass of whisky, and leaned on the bar. “Well, I imagine he’ll be pleased to see you.”

“You think?” asked Belle. “We only had one date.”

“Apparently it was one hell of a date.” Roni sipped at her whisky.

“Yeah, but we haven’t managed to cross paths since,” she said. “We’ve been emailing, but - well, I guess it’s a long drive. He said work was keeping him busy until the New Year.”

“So are you going up there?”

“Getting the bus to Maine tomorrow,” she confirmed.

“Hmm.” Roni smirked. “Give the old bastard my regards, won’t you?”

“Do you know him?” asked Belle, confused. “He said you didn’t, but the two of you acted kind of…”

“Kind of what?”

“I don’t know.” Belle popped a chilli slice in her mouth, savouring the sharp heat. “Like you were in some sort of secret society and couldn’t talk about it.”

“Who are you talking about?” asked the blonde woman, suddenly suspicious, and Roni sent her a smile.

“No one important,” she said. “At least not to me. Don’t even know the guy’s name.”

“His name’s Damien Gold,” said Belle, and the blonde woman frowned slightly, as though she was trying to remember something.

“Anyhow, never mind about him,” said Roni hurriedly. “When’s the baby due?”

“July.”

“You know what you’re having?”

“Oh, it’s way too early to tell,” said Belle hastily. “I don’t care, anyway. Boy or girl, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“Well, I wish you every happiness,” said the blonde woman warmly, reaching out to take her hand.

Belle went to take it, opening her mouth to say thank you, when a spark of electricity bounced between them, making them both yelp and jerk back before they could touch. The woman rubbed her fingers on her pants, frowning.

“Ouch,” said Roni. “Man-made fibres, huh? Give me leather every time.”

The blonde woman gave her another suspicious, somewhat weary look, and Belle wondered exactly what it was that was going on between them. She took a sip of her iced tea, picking at the chilli slices as Roni went to serve another customer. Twenty-four hours, and she would be in Maine. Seeing the father of her child. She wondered what he was doing with his day. Whether he had the faintest notion of how his life was going to change.

* * *

The Greyhound bus pulled into Storybrooke just before seven, and Belle looked around herself as she stepped off onto a sidewalk covered in snow and crisscrossed with footprints. The town looked quaint, the main street strung with festive lights and the shops all sporting decorations. A large Christmas tree sat in a square off to her left, lights flashing red and gold, and she smiled. Storybrooke certainly embraced the Christmas spirit.

Belle clutched her bag in one hand, a holdall stuffed with enough clothes to get her through the next week if necessary. She wasn’t sure how long she would need to discuss matters with Gold. Worst case scenario, he would refuse to have anything to do with her, in which case she would be back on the bus to New York and preparing to raise her child alone. She didn’t think he would cut them off completely, but she was prepared for it nonetheless.

She had called ahead to the only place to stay in town, a bed and breakfast called _Granny’s_. Finding it was easy; a nearby diner bore the same name, and she could see the inn attached to it. She bypassed the diner and walked up a dark path, the trees lining it strung with coloured lights. The interior of the inn was old-fashioned, but it was clean and comfortable, and Mrs Lucas, its grey-haired owner, seemed kindhearted, if a little brusque.

She did little more than check that her room was clean before dropping her bag on the bed and rummaging in it for the gift she had brought. Perhaps it was foolish, bringing Gold a Christmas present, but she had been poking around the flea market and the item had called to her. She had taken it home and set it carefully in a box, wrapping it in bright red paper with stylised reindeer and Santa figures, and tied it up with a red ribbon. Now that she was looking at it, it seemed garish and somehow insulting, although she wasn’t sure why anyone would be insulted by receiving a present. Telling herself she was nervous, and therefore not thinking straight, she shoved it into her handbag and checked her hair and make-up, reapplying deep red lipstick and pulling her cloche hat back on her head.

Belle had asked Mrs Lucas where Mr Gold’s antique shop could be found, and after receiving a surprised, narrow-eyed look, had been given directions. She could hear the noise from the diner as she passed by: Christmas music and the raucous laughter and cheerful conversation of the diners. It faded as she walked away, down the darkened streets with the snow falling around her and deadening her footsteps. It was late, and she wasn’t sure if she would find Gold in his shop, but the lit sign appeared out of the night, a square of gold against the black of the sky. His was the only shop not decked with coloured lights, the window displaying an old tea set, an ancient globe and a brass telescope, all cushioned on black velvet and lit with a warm, golden light. Perhaps he didn’t celebrate Christmas. It made her feel even more nervous about buying him a gift.

Glancing through the window, she could see him, and her heart began to thump harder. He was standing behind the shop counter, hands poised on tented fingers and his eyes fixed on the door, as though he was waiting for someone. As though he was waiting for _her_. It made her swallow hard, her nerves increasing. _Why the hell didn’t I call, tell him I was coming? What if he has family visiting? What if - what if he has a wife? Is that the reason he didn’t come back? Because he has his own life here? Oh God, why didn’t I bloody well call?_

Taking a deep breath, and telling herself to be brave, she pushed open the door, a bell tinkling cheerfully above. It swung shut behind her, and she took a step forward, moving closer. Gold’s dark eyes caught hers, but there was a tiny smile on his face, and it gave her courage, made her move closer.

The shop smelt of beeswax and old books, filled with the low, rhythmic ticking of clocks and the gleam of soft yellow light on polished wood and shining brass and cut crystal. Belle stepped up the counter, meeting Gold’s eyes. He was wearing black, the faint gleam of silk in the folds of his shirt where gold sleeve garters pushed them up above his elbows. His tie was black silk, too, with a damask pattern, a gold tie pin clipped across its dark length. He wore no jacket, a waistcoat closely fitting his slim form, the thin gold chain of a pocket watch looping across from his belt. His hair hung around his face, soft and shining, and she remembered how it had felt slipping between her fingers, brushing her cheeks as he moved inside her. She felt a surge of desire go through her, and licked her lips. Not the time.

“Hey,” she said, and he smiled in a satisfied manner, settling back on his heels a little.

“Miss French,” he said. “How lovely to see you.”

“I think we’re on first name terms,” she said, with a nervous smile. “We’ve seen each other very naked, or did you forget?”

Gold’s grin widened, showing white teeth.

“Oh, I could never forget that.” He put his head to the side. “How are you?”

“I’m - uh - fine.”

Her heart was thumping, her belly twisting with nerves. How would he react? Would he be pleased? Angry? Certainly he’d be shocked, but would he reject her, reject his child? God, she wished she had called first! Telling herself it was too bloody late now, she decided to follow her original plan. She reached into her bag, taking out the gift-wrapped box, and placed it on the counter. 

“Merry Christmas,” she said nervously.

Gold blinked, and looked from the present to her and back again, seemingly unsure of himself.

“I wasn’t expecting a gift.”

“Tis the season.”

“Yes.”

He picked it up and turned it over in his hands, looking oddly hesitant.

“I thought you’d come to me,” he admitted. “But I didn’t know when that would be. Perhaps the New Year, or—”

“Did you want me to come?” God, this was _agony_! Gold sighed, but gave her that tiny smile again. 

“Of course I did,” he said. “What I mean to say is, I - I don’t have anything to give you in return. I don’t celebrate, you see. Tomorrow I was planning on doing inventory.”

“That’s okay,” she said, and took a deep breath. “You already gave me the best present I could hope for, anyway.”

His eyes flicked up to meet hers, a gleam of gold shining in their depths.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” She shifted awkwardly. “Uh - you might want to be sitting down for this.”

His smile widened.

“Whatever you have to tell me, I can take it.”

“Right.”

Her heart was hammering in her chest, her skin prickling all over, and she wanted nothing more than to climb over the counter and kiss him. She licked her lips, and summoned all her courage, raising her chin.

“I’m pregnant.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @jackabelle prompted: 45 "This should warm you up"

Belle waited for the outburst. She had expected shock, disbelief, even anger. On the journey up from New York, she had mentally run through his likely reactions to her news, and had considered the best response to each of them. She had thought she was ready for all of those emotions, and had braced herself for the onslaught. What she didn’t expect was his usual thin smile.

“Well,” he said. “It seems that you and I need to have a conversation. Would you care for some tea?”

Belle blinked.

“What?”

“Tea,” he said patiently. “I have a rather nice Earl Grey. Or there’s peppermint, if you prefer.”

She shook her head.

“Did - did you hear what I just said?”

“Of course.”

“I’m pregnant,” she repeated. “_Pregnant_. With _your baby_.”

“Yes,” he said slowly and carefully. “I heard you the first time.”

Belle felt her brow crease in confusion.

“You - you don’t seem surprised.”

“Surprised?”

“Yeah, surprised.” She gestured to her belly. “I’m having a baby. _ Our _baby. You’re gonna be a father.”

“Yes.” He was looking as confused as she felt. “Are you telling me _ you _were surprised?”

“Well, _ yeah_!” Belle threw up her hands and let them drop.

“But we talked about children,” he said. “About you becoming a mother. You said it was what you wanted.”

“Yes, _ at some point_, I meant!” she said. “At some point in the future, when I was married and settled with the love of my life! Not after a - a one-night-stand with an antique dealer!”

Gold winced.

“Ouch.” He shook his head. “Then why did you agree to go to bed with me?”

Belle put her hands on her hips.

“Seriously?” she remarked. “You’re putting this all on me?”

“I’m not putting anything on you,” he said, looking bewildered. “I’m delighted that you’re having my child.”

“So am I!” she blurted, and snapped her mouth shut with an audible click of her teeth.

Gold sighed, looking down at where his fingers were poised on the counter top.

“Belle, I have to confess I’m not entirely sure what it is you’re angry with me about.”

“I’m not _ angry_, I’m just…” She faltered, trying to find the words. “I guess I’m confused. I thought you’d be mad.”

“Why?” he said, looking every bit as confused as she felt.

“Well, it wasn’t exactly planned, was it?” she said impatiently. “Given that I was taking birth control!”

“Birth control?”

If anything he looked even more confused, and she felt like picking up his present and hitting him over the head with it.

“Yes, Damien, birth control!” she snapped. “You know, the pills that people take to stop them getting pregnant?”

“Ah.” His fingers drummed slowly on the counter. “Well, I’ve heard of them, of course. You were taking those?”

“Yes!”

He shrugged. “They weren’t working.”

“Well, I know that _ now_!” she said sarcastically. “Blame Roni and her cupcake supplier with his activated charcoal fixation!”

Gold closed his eyes, then shook his head before glancing at her again.

“I have no idea what you just said, but let’s get back to the matter at hand,” he said. “I didn’t know. I didn’t know you were - trying not to be pregnant. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well…” She folded her arms and leaned on the counter with a sigh. “I guess we didn’t really talk about contraception, did we? I was too desperate to get in your pants.”

Gold grinned.

“Oh, I assure you the feeling was mutual,” he said. “Now. How about that tea?”

“You’re taking this very calmly,” she remarked, and he shrugged.

“As I said, I’m delighted at the news,” he said, and gestured to the side, where a pattern curtain hung across a doorway. “Please, come on through to the back room. I’ll lock up, so we can have some privacy.”

Belle gave him a long look, wanting to shake her head. _ No one’s this calm. Not about stuff like this. What is his _deal_? _

“Well, I guess it’s pretty cold out there,” she said eventually. “Tea would be great.”

* * *

The back room of the shop turned out to be a cluttered sanctuary of antiques, with shelves filled with old books, assorted glassware, and boxes of what she assumed was china wrapped in newspaper. There were two large wooden workbenches, one with pieces of what looked like a brass scientific instrument laid out on black velvet. A single bed was tucked into a corner, covered in a dark red blanket, and she wondered if he ever slept at the shop.

“Please, take a seat,” said Gold from behind her, and she set her bag on the workbench and slid onto one of the wooden stools, taking off her scarf and gloves.

She watched as he made tea, boiling water in a kettle, spooning tea into a pot and setting out two china cups and saucers. Steam rose as he poured boiling water into the pot and stirred it. She could smell the tea, a pleasant, tannin-laced bitterness in the air. A small fridge tucked behind an old painted screen held milk, and once the tea was poured, Gold added a dash to each cup, setting them in saucers and carrying them to the bench.

“Here,” he said. “This should warm you up.”

“Thank you.”

The tea was steaming gently, so she left it to cool for a moment. The cup was white, with a blue pattern on one side, the saucer rimmed in gold. She wondered if it was part of a collection that he was planning on selling, or whether it was his own.

“So many things in here,” she said, glancing around the room. “You could probably open another shop.”

“This one keeps me busy enough,” he said.

“You don’t want to expand?” asked Belle. “I’d love to, if the bookstore was more successful.”

“Oh, I know your ambitions,” he said, as he put the milk back in the fridge. “Perhaps I can be of some assistance there.”

“I think any ambitions I had will have to take a back seat for a while,” she said. “I’ll need to find someone to run the store while I’m looking after the baby, for a start. It won’t leave much spare money to think about restocking, never mind expanding.”

Gold turned to face her, leaning back against the wooden counter. His eyes were gleaming at her, hints of gold in their dark depths.

“Well, let’s talk about that,” he said. “Firstly there’s your welfare, and the child’s. Are you well?”

“I - yeah, I’m fine. We’re both fine.”

“In order to ensure that continues, please allow me to pay for any medical insurance or expenses you might need.”

“I have insurance,” she said immediately. “Of course, it doesn’t cover everything, but—”

“I’ll make sure you want for nothing,” he said. “You mentioned getting help in to run the shop? Employing someone? I can pay for that.”

“Oh,” she said, shifting on the stool. “Well, that’s very kind, but you don’t have to. I didn’t come here looking for money as such, it was more…”

“More what?” he asked softly, and Belle licked her lips.

“I suppose I wanted to see whether you were interested in being a part of this child’s life,” she said. _ Of _ our _ lives. _

“And so I am,” he said briskly. “I want to ensure this child knows where it comes from and is fully prepared for its future. And I’m prepared to compensate you very well for the sacrifice you’re making.”

“Sacrifice?” said Belle, confused. “I - I don’t understand.”

He had turned away, taking a piece of paper from the nearest workbench and a pen from the pot on the counter. She listened to him scribble briefly on the paper.

“I’m aware that bearing this child will be a burden on you, physically and emotionally,” he said. “I want to help as much as I can. So I want to give you this.”

He turned, holding out the piece of paper. There was a figure written on it, next to a dollar sign. Belle read it once, blinked, then read it again.

“Is this a joke?” 

Gold’s mouth twitched.

“I never joke,” he said quietly. “It’s one aspect of human nature I never quite managed to grasp.”

“This is a _ fortune_,” she said, and he shrugged.

“You could buy that loft apartment,” he said. “Open that chain of bookshops. It’s what you wanted, correct?”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t expecting _ you _to buy it for me!”

“In exchange for what you’re giving me, the price seems more than fair.”

Belle stared at him, but he kept the same steady expression. After a moment she shook her head, trying to understand what was happening.

“Okay, for now let’s leave aside this - uh - offer, and talk about what we’re gonna do about the baby,” she said, and Gold pursed his lips, nodding.

“Alright.”

“You - you want to pay me a huge sum of money for looking after this child,” she said, in a flat tone. “But you also want to be a part of its life. So - what are we talking about here? Some sort of child support arrangement where you turn up once a fortnight and take it for fast food and a movie?”

Gold shook his head emphatically.

“Oh no,” he said. “I want to bond with my child, but I don’t feel that noisy human entertainment is conducive to that.”

“Okay,” she said slowly, and he took the stool across from her, knees parted and hands folded loosely in his lap.

“I’d like to share responsibility for teaching the child to read,” he added. “I want to take it out to the woods, introduce it to the natural world, teach it to identify herbs and fungi and poisonous plants. And when it gets older there are runes and crystals. Latin will be essential, of course, but there are other ancient languages which I’ve found very useful over the years.”

Belle opened her mouth, realised she had no idea how to respond, and closed it again, picking up her tea to take a drink in order to collect her thoughts.

“Of course, as soon as the child turns five, I expect you’ll want me to take it,” he added.

Belle almost choked on her tea, and set it down, wiping drops of hot liquid from her chin.

“What?” she exclaimed. “Why would I want that? I want to raise this child myself! I mean if you want to be involved, that’s great, but I can’t think of any reason why I would _ ever _ hand it over to you for good!”

“Oh, it’s just that as they get older, our children tend to do better with their own kind,” he said helpfully. “That’s not a criticism of you or your parenting abilities, it’s just a fact.”

Belle shook her head, as though by doing so she could have his words make sense.

“What do you mean, ‘their own kind’?” she asked, puzzled. “Do you have some sort of hereditary condition? Why do you think that would matter to me?”

“I mean demons,” he said lightly, lifting one hand and spreading his fingers. “Incubi. Succubi. Whichever our child turns out to be. There are those that shift in between, of course, but it’s rare that one of those is produced. I’d say not in twenty years, to my knowledge. At least not that I’ve heard. Given that I’ve been tucked away in this town for decades there are probably a great many things going on that have passed me by.”

Belle stared at him.

_ “What?” _she snapped. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Gold sat back on his stool, knees parting further in their fine wool pants, that tiny smile back on his face.

“I’m just letting you know that since the child is mine it will be different to a regular human child, that’s all,” he said patiently. “I can’t predict how those differences will manifest, and it's possible that you may find them difficult to deal with. My own mother abandoned me in an alehouse when I was barely old enough to walk. I’ve had to make my own way in the world, and I certainly don’t want my child to do the same.”

“I - that’s terrible, but I don’t…” Belle shook her head. “Look, I realise that my hormones are doing weird things right now, but it sounded like you were saying that you’re a demon, and so is our child.”

Gold looked puzzled.

“Well, I am.”

Belle glared at him.

“Would you stop making fun of me?” she demanded. “This is serious!”

“I’m _ being _serious!” he insisted. “I told you what I was before you went to bed with me.”

“Yeah, as a _ joke_!”

Gold sighed heavily.

“Belle, I wasn’t joking,” he said patiently. “I told you, I don’t joke. Everything I told you was the absolute truth.”

Belle ran her hands over her face, letting out a deep, shuddering breath. _ I should have known it was too good to be true. _ No one’s _ that calm when they get a bombshell dropped on them. _

“Look, I think maybe we should both take a little time to process this,” she said, through her fingers. “It’s clear this has been as much of a shock to you as it was to me.”

“I’m not shocked,” he said. “I told you. I look forward to meeting our child.”

“Let’s take a little time,” she repeated. “Sleep on it. Think about what this means for both of us. For all of us.”

“Thinking about it won’t change my mind.”

“You can’t know that,” she snapped. “Anyhow, I’m staying at the inn, so - uh - why don’t we both talk again after we’ve had some rest? It was kind of a long journey and I'm not convinced I didn't fall asleep on the bus and dream this whole encounter.”

He was gazing at her with an unreadable look on his face.

“Alright.”

“Great.” She pushed to her feet. “Thanks for the tea. And for not yelling about the baby. I don’t handle raised voices all that well. Especially now.”

“As I said.” His tone was almost a whisper. “I’m delighted at the news.”

“Right.”

She wound her scarf around her neck, and snatched her gloves up from the workbench, pulling them on. She could feel Gold’s eyes on her, running over her skin like spectral fingers, as though he could touch her without moving from his seat. It made her shiver, but the sensation was far from unpleasant.

“Right,” she said again. “I’ll - um - see you tomorrow.”

“Until tomorrow,” he said quietly.

Belle nodded, and took a step past him, that sensation of being touched with his eyes making her skin hum and her pulse throb in her throat. Her pace quickened as she entered the shop, and she reached the door without stopping, the bell tinkling as she wrenched it open and stepped out into the frigid night air. A plume of white billowed out into the air as she let out the breath she had been holding. _ Well. That’s one reaction I definitely didn’t predict. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: 81: "Come sit by the fire"

Belle was disoriented when she woke, the bed at the inn harder than she was used to and the grey light of dawn coming from the wrong place. It took several minutes before she realised it was Christmas Day, and she ran her hands over her face with a yawn. Going to the window, she could see that fresh snow had fallen in the night, a smooth layer of pristine white over what had already lain on the ground, and she shivered a little. The sky was clear, the sun just starting to rise, and it looked as though the day would be fine, if cold. Perfect for going to see the father of her child to discuss what they were going to do to plan for its arrival. Which according to him included lessons in Latin and the identification of poisonous fungi.

She had slept poorly, mind working through what Gold had said to her about who and what he was, and what their child would be. Shock. It must have been shock at the news. There was no other explanation she could think of for what he had said, other than him deliberately making fun of her, and she hadn’t thought he was that sort of man. Hopefully a night to digest her news would have made him more inclined to have a serious discussion about the future.

Taking a shower made her feel better, and she dressed in a warm woollen dress and thick tights above heavy boots, brushing out clean, shining hair. She was too nervous to feel hungry, but she was aware that the baby wanted food, even if she didn’t, so she ate some toast and butter and drank three cups of tea. The diner was quiet, the only other occupant a stocky man with a bristling beard. He was ploughing his way through a plate of eggs and bacon, a cup of coffee steaming by his side, and had the heavy eyes and surly expression of the hungover. Belle elected not to disturb him.

When she stepped out of the diner, the air was cold enough to make her catch her breath, and she shivered, pushing her chin down into her scarf as she walked. She was surprised to find Gold’s shop locked and silent, and after peering through the windows with no sign of him, chewed her lip in frustration. He had said he would be doing inventory, but perhaps his late start was a nod to the holiday. Or perhaps he was at home, wherever that was, quietly panicking over becoming a parent.

It was too cold to stand around and wait, so she decided to explore the town a little before trying the shop again, and set off at a brisk walk. The street of shops gave way to tree-lined avenues, and a pleasant, snow-covered park. A church poked its steeple out of the trees, a rough stone wall surrounding a cemetery. Belle could see a pretty old building beyond, which she expected was the home of the priest. She pushed her hands deep into the pockets of her coat and walked on.

“Lacey! _ Lacey_!”

Belle glanced around at the sound of running feet, and yelped as a man skidded towards her on the icy sidewalk, tripping and almost falling into her. They grasped at one another to keep their balance, and she found herself looking into an earnest pair of brown eyes in a thin face, brown hair flopping over a forehead creased by lines of worry. The man who had collided with her was dressed all in black, except for a priest’s white collar, and was smiling at her.

“Lacey,” he said breathlessly. “I thought it was you.”

His accent was very Scottish, even more so than Gold’s, and there was an air of excitement about him, an energy that was almost infectious. He was beaming at her, and it made her want to smile back, even if he had mistaken her for someone else.

“Oh, I’m - I’m not Lacey,” she said, and his smile widened.

“You’re going by Belle again?” he asked. “No matter. Your choice, of course. I didn’t realise you were back in Storybrooke.”

“I…” She was about to say it was her first time, but he cut across her, excitement making his words bubble over.

“I just wanted you to know that ever since we met, my life has changed for the better in so many ways,” he said. “I stopped drinking! Just - just _ stopped, _ like it was nothing! I never thought I would do that: I was always too scared to try, but ever since - well, ever since—” He pulled a face, looking awkward “—ever since _ you_, I haven’t touched a drop!”

“Er…” Belle was at a loss for words. “Uh - well done!”

“And it’s just made everything so much better,” he went on. “I was feeling so - so _ lost_, like I told you, and it’s like you helped me find myself again!”

“That’s - that’s wonderful!” she said, feeling desperately awkward that he was pouring out his soul to the wrong woman. Perhaps she and this Lacey looked similar, and he had met the other woman while drunk. It would explain why he had them mixed up. Whoever Lacey was, she must have been a force for good, to help this priest find his way again.

“I have to go,” he said, glancing back at the church. “I have Mass at ten.”

“Oh, of course,” said Belle. “Don’t wait around in the cold on my account, Father.”

He grinned broadly, white teeth shining in the morning sun, breath steaming in the air.

“Thank you!” he said fervently. “I mean that, Lacey - uh, Belle - from the bottom of my heart. Thank you!”

He cupped her face with freezing hands and kissed her forehead. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, and then he was gone, hurrying up the street to the church.

Belle gazed after him, brow wrinkled in confusion. _ This is a very strange town. _

She walked on, past the cemetery and towards the edge of town, where the trees grew thick, the bare trunks of birch and maple in amongst thick evergreens. In the distance, the sound of a car engine grew louder, an unpleasant, low roaring in the peaceful morning, and Belle glanced at the road ahead, eyes widening as an old black car she didn’t recognise came swerving into view. There was some sort of rock music blaring from it, which cut off abruptly as it squealed to a stop on the road just ahead of her.

Belle wasn’t sure who she had expected to step out of the car, but it certainly hadn’t been Roni and the blonde woman she had seen in the bar two nights previously. The blonde had a determined look on her face, and she fixed Belle with the light of fervour in her eyes. Roni’s expression, in contrast, was somewhat resigned and wary, and she kept glancing around nervously as she drew nearer.

“Belle,” said the blonde woman firmly. “I don’t believe Roni introduced us the other evening. My name is Emma.”

“Uh…” Belle glanced between the two of them. “Hi?”

Emma smiled warmly, reaching for her hand, and immediately let out a yelp as a spark of electricity snapped between them.

“What the _ heck_!” she spluttered, shaking her fingers.

“Protection spell,” said Roni. “I thought as much. Don’t touch her again, you’ll only hurt yourself.”

“Huh?” said Belle, bewildered. “Protection what now?”

“Belle, please listen to me,” said Emma urgently. “After a _ great deal _of persuasion—” She frowned at Roni. “I managed to find out what happened to you, and I want you to know we’re here to help.”

“Hey, leave me out of this,” said Roni hastily. “I agreed to give you a ride, that’s _ it _.”

“What - what is it you think I need help with?” asked Belle, confused.

“The child you’re carrying,” said Emma. “You know it’s not human, right?”

“I - what?” Belle shook her head. 

“Oh, _ real _ subtle,” said Roni sarcastically, folding her arms. “You said you’d break it to her gently!”

“Do you have a better way to tell someone their child is a demon?”

“I don’t know, maybe at least sit her down and make her a chamomile tea first?”

“You think _ chamomile tea _is gonna soften the blow?”

“No, I think a decent shot of whisky would, but you can’t exactly give it to a pregnant woman!”

Emma threw up her hands, clearly frustrated.

“Why did you even agree to come here with me?”

“Because you can’t damn well drive!” snapped Roni. “And you have no idea what subtlety is! Left to your own devices, you’d probably turn up at Gold’s house with a bunch of angels and try to fucking _ smite _ him!”

“I would _ not_!” 

“I thought if I brought you here myself, maybe we could sneak in and sneak out without him finding out,” Roni went on. “You seem intent on making everything ten times harder!”

“Roni, you’re being no help whatsoever, do you know that?”

“May I remind you that coming here was _ your _ idea?” said Roni. “And that it’s _ me _who’s trespassing in this town? I told you how our kind reacts to territorial incursions, right?”

“Yeah, but I figured you were over-reacting!”

“She wasn’t.”

Gold’s voice, flat and deadly calm, made them all jump, and Belle shook her head in disbelief. He had appeared out of nowhere, a faint mist swirling around his feet as he glared at the two women. There was a faint hint of sulphur in the air, and she could almost see his hackles rise as his eyes found Emma. They were dark with fury, boring into her as she faced him down.

“Get out of this town!” he hissed. “This is _ my _domain, angel!”

“I don’t see your name on it, _ demon_,” said Emma, raising her chin. “There’s a convent here. That gives me equal footing with you.”

Gold let out a hollow laugh, mouth twisting in a nasty smile.

“You think the righteous outnumber the rest of us, do you?” he said. “Please. I could tell you tales about that convent that would give you nightmares. At least I don’t pretend to be a force for good.”

“No, you just pretend to be human.”

“I’m more human than you, dear,” he said acidly. “I came into this world just as any human does. I enjoy the pleasures this world offers, just as any human does.”

“Oh, I just _ bet _you do…” 

“But there again perhaps such things are beneath you, celestial being that you are,” he went on. “Probably survive on nauseating self-righteousness.”

“I’ll take self-righteousness over evil any day of the week,” she said witheringly, and Gold showed his teeth.

“As I thought,” he drawled. “Every bit as judgemental as all angels I’ve had the displeasure to meet.”

“You’re a _ demon_, it’s my _ job _to judge you!”

“Everybody _ stop talking_!” shouted Belle.

There was a moment of silence. All three of them turned to face her, and the look of rage drained from Gold’s face, his expression turning soft and sad-eyed. She put her hands on her hips.

“What the hell is up with everyone?” she demanded. “Is this some elaborate joke I’m not in on? Why the hell are you all talking about angels and demons and good and evil and - and _ my baby _not being human?”

“Belle.” Gold’s voice was gentle, and Emma gave him an odd, sideways look. “I’ve been trying to tell you that. I told you what I was.”

“Stop it!” she snapped. “It’s not funny! I’m - I’m _ pregnant_, and - and it’s _ Christmas_, and - and somehow you’re all making fun of me, and it’s _ mean_!”

“We’re _ not_!” protested Roni.

“I don’t understand what’s _ wrong _ with you people!” she went on. “Just - just stop being _ weird_, all of you! Right now!”

Gold sighed, and exchanged a glance with Roni, who shrugged in a defeated manner.

“Show her,” she said, and he winced.

“She won’t like it.”

“You ashamed of what you are, or something?” said Emma dryly. “Because from where I’m standing that would seem like personal growth.”

“Oh, I moved past that a long time ago, angel,” he said, his tone very even. “I’m just very aware of human aesthetics, and I doubt Belle’s idea of the perfect human form includes me.”

“How do you know?” asked Roni. “She went to bed with you, didn’t she?”

“Yes, like _ this_!” he snapped, waving a hand up and down himself.

“Like I said.” Emma curled her lip at him. “Ashamed.”

“Easy for you to pick up on, is it?” he said snidely. “Shame is your stock in trade, is it not?”

“Just as - as _ lust _is yours!” she countered, and Gold grinned.

“Well, I know which I prefer.”

“Would you two stop sniping at each other?” snapped Roni. “Gold, don’t pretend you’re suddenly suffering a crisis of confidence. Maybe you’ve been in human form so long you’ve forgotten how pretty your other form is.”

“Oh, I’m sure that humans are known for their love of wings and tails on romantic partners,” he said sarcastically. “You know as well as I that no one but our own kind finds that attractive.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” muttered Emma, and Roni gave her a sharp look before turning her attention back to Gold.

“I told you from the first that you’re underestimating her,” she said. “Belle is - unique. You saw that about her, right?”

Gold smiled slightly.

“True.” 

“Stop talking about me as though I’m not here!” said Belle petulantly. “And - and stop talking _ nonsense_! Are you all _ drunk_?”

“Dammit, Gold, just _ show _her, would you?” snapped Roni.

“Show me _ what_?”

Belle felt like stamping her foot, her heart thumping with a mix of anger and frustration, and Gold let out a sigh, turning on his toes to face her.

“Belle,” he said gently. “I have to show you something.”

“Yeah, so I hear!” she snapped. “What the hell is it?”

Emma snorted, and Roni gave her a flat look. Gold sighed heavily.

“Don’t be afraid, alright?” he added.

Belle folded her arms.

“I’m not afraid,” she said evenly. “I’m annoyed. Whatever it is you have to show me, bloody well get on with it.”

Gold muttered under his breath, then shrugged out of his suit jacket, tossing it to Roni, who caught it and narrowed her eyes as he went to work on his tie.

“Seriously?” she said. “You’re getting naked in the freezing cold? I _ really _ doubt that’s gonna add to the impressiveness of your physique.”

“This is an expensive suit,” he said in an aggrieved tone.

“So just _ poof _ it off.”

Gold’s hands stilled.

“Oh,” he said, and glanced over his shoulder at Emma. “Best avert your eyes, angel. I’d hate to tempt you.”

Emma made a gesture that was far from angelic, and folded her arms.

“Just wanting to point out that I’ve already seen you naked,” said Belle dryly. 

“You have,” he said, lifting a hand and spreading his fingers. “But not like this.”

“Like _ what_?”

Gold swept a hand down the front of his torso, and a cloud of red smoke enveloped him, making Belle jump in surprise. Her heart was pounding, her breath coming hard in her chest, and she watched the smoke thin and drift apart, wisps clearing to reveal what was unmistakably Gold, and yet not. His skin was covered from head to foot in tiny golden scales, his fingernails black, his eyes gleaming gold, reptilian and ancient. Two large, bat-like wings unfurled behind him, stretching outwards as though stiff from lack of use, and a long, tapered tail lashed the air. Belle stumbled back, eyes wide with shock, and her arms flailed as she lost her balance and toppled backwards into the snow.

“Belle!”

Immediately he was by her side, cradling her in his arms.

“Are you hurt?” he asked anxiously.

He was himself again, once more immaculate in his suit and tie, his skin as soft and pink and human as it had ever been. Belle struggled in his grip, and he released her, squatting on his heels as she pushed to her feet and backed away from him, her breath coming in rapid, frightened pants. Her heart was thumping painfully, pulse throbbing in her ears and behind her eyes, and her outstretched finger wavered as she pointed at him.

“You,” she said haltingly. “You - you…”

“Yes,” he said quietly.

She shook her head.

“No,” she said. “No. No no no.”

“Yes.”

His voice was a whisper, a breath in the air, and she went on shaking her head, as though that would somehow dispel the strange dream she appeared to have wandered into. Gold rose to his feet slowly, as though swift movements would scare her, and extended a hand to take hers. Belle pulled away abruptly, almost jumping out of reach.

“I can’t,” she said. “I - I can’t…”

She turned on her heel, walking blindly back towards the town, her mind a maelstrom.

“Belle, wait!”

She held up a hand, fingers splayed, a blocking motion shutting them all out_ . _

Gold watched her go, feeling strangely powerless, and Roni inched closer, until she was standing by his side.

“That went well,” she observed, and he shot her a sideways look.

“Are you still here?”

“Looks like it.”

He waited for her to say something, but she simply stood there in silence. It was almost as though she pitied him. Or at least that she could empathise. He glanced over his shoulder at where the angel was looking down her nose at him, and turned his back one more.

“What are you doing hanging out with a bloody angel, anyway?” he demanded.

“Oh, like you cornered the market in cross-species relationships, or something?”

“Yes, but an _ angel_?”

Roni shrugged.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but we happen to share a number of common interests.” She glanced around. “Look, Emma’s probably not gonna leave town until we’re sure Belle’s okay. Is that going to be a problem?”

Gold turned slowly, swivelling on the toes of his shoes. The angel - Emma - raised her chin defiantly, blonde hair gleaming in the winter sun, and he sighed, shoulders slumping. _ I don’t have the energy for this. _

“Just stay out of my way,” he said wearily, and disappeared in a plume of red smoke, leaving behind the faint smell of sulphur.

* * *

He had intended to spend the day in his shop, but instead he went home to pour himself a glass of brandy and brood. Belle was still in town, he knew that much. He would feel it if she left.

Thinking about it logically, he wasn’t sure what he had expected, but Roni was right: he had seen something different in Belle. He was the first to admit that picking up on human jokes was something he had never been very good at, but his conversation with her in the bar had felt genuine. After all, he had heard countless tales of humans who enjoyed the thrill of bedding a demon, who would willingly let one into their dreams, and later into their beds. He had met many of them himself, over the years. None of them wanted to see the demon’s true form, of course, but they still got off on the danger. He hadn’t thought Belle one of those shallow creatures, but he hadn’t realised that she had thought him fully human either. 

There was something about her, he reflected, something that went far beyond her beauty and intelligence, and her kind heart. Something that held his interest far more than any other human he had met. She was different. Even if she didn’t fully realise it yet. Most humans could sense the darkness in him, and avoided him, even if they didn’t understand why. But Belle had sought him out. Belle had _ wanted _him. Perhaps he simply needed to give it some time. Perhaps she would return.

* * *

Dusk had fallen when the knock came. 

He glanced up, brandy glass hanging from his fingers, his body grown stiff from the length of time he had been sitting in his chair. The knock came again, and a spark of something like hope took life in him. It wasn’t Roni, and it wasn’t the angel either, he could sense that much. Hopefully they would stay out of his way for the duration of their visit; he really wasn’t in the mood for a showdown. Which left only one possible visitor.

He pulsed out of his chair, rolling his shoulders as he walked to the hallway. The third knock was rapid and insistent, and he quickened his pace a little as he reached the door. 

It had been snowing again, and Belle was covered in a light dusting of flakes, her cheeks pink with the cold. She was bouncing on her toes, looking nervous, but she fell back on her heels as he appeared, her expression shifting between caution and relief.

“Hey,” she said, and he smiled faintly.

“Hey,” he said. “You must be freezing.”

“Yeah.” She sniffed. “I - uh - went for a long walk.”

“And you found your way here?” he said. Belle wrinkled her nose.

“Everyone in town seems to know where you live,” she said. “But they were pretty reluctant to give me the address. Kept telling me to stay away, like I’d suffer some terrible fate.”

“That sounds about right,” he said wearily, and she shrugged.

“Yeah, well, no one decides my fate but me,” she said. “Can I come in?”

Gold smiled, and stepped back, holding open the door.

“Of course,” he said. “Come sit by the fire.”


End file.
